Manami Nakagawa
Overview The 3rd year at U.A with a Kodiak Bear quirk. Etsuko Nakagawa’s younger sister and apart of the Nakagawa family. To be noted, she disappeared for a few weeks due to an unfortunate incident involving the villain K. Appearance Manami's hair is brown and her eyes are a golden color. She has a pair of bear ears, a fluffy tail, claws that replace her nails. Her quirk also gives her some fur on the body. Sometimes, she even puts nail polish on her claws. Overall, a very large girl who's been noted that all the fat goes straight to her chest. Despite her shyness, her body language tries to be that of a gyaru and big sister. However, her unkempt messy hair says otherwise. According to the creator, her cup size is G. Manami has two scars, both on the back of her legs. Personality Manami is a very timid girl. At first, she may seem caring and show kindness. However, this is only with a large crowd of people. While she is always the type to start conversations, this is mostly for her own curiosity. She tends to have no malicious intent with her actions. When she starts to develop a bond with a person, she teases them a lot and then apologizes afterward. Even so, Manami is still very timid. She stays in her room most times due to how her father treated her. She’s also awkward as hell and easily angered. Backstory Manami Nakagawa was born December 20th in Chiba, Japan. She grew up with both her parents and an older sister, Etsuko Nakagawa, who is at least eleven years older than Manami. Ever since she was young, Manami always had a problem with interacting with other students due to her somewhat violent nature and loneliness. However, she did find comfort in her older sister. When her sister finally got a job in Musutafu, she and her family moved there. Ever since witnessing an event done by a Pro-Hero, Manami idolized them and wanted to become a hero herself. Through family encouragement, she made it to U.A(Somehow). Sypnosis Likes Manami enjoys eating seafood, cooking, and playing baseball. Dislikes Manami hates chocolate, loud noises, and sudden movement. Relationships Irina Seditia: '''Irina is Manami's current girlfriend and someone she loves dearly. Manami cannot handle the idea of harming or wronging the girl. However, there have been some occasions where Irina was mauled. '''Marko and Cornilia are also notable friends of her's. She also considers Esfir a very close friend, sometimes calling her Big Sis. Ms. B Haze/K Kelly Kosby: '''Both her kidnappers and one her rapist, Manami hates them. She still feels the aftermath of what had happened and her new goal is to seek vengeance once she gets a hero license. Quirk and Abilities '''Quirk: Kodiak Bear Type: Mutation Description: A Kodiak bear mutation type quirk that makes the user look and use the abilities of one. - She has sharp teeth and claws (the former making it hard to grab things if not clipped) - Able to carry half a ton with a single arm, and 1 ton with both. - Fur over some parts of her body, ears, and tail. Quirk Weakness(es): -Easily angered if disturbed -Must shave her fur every month. -No control of strength Equipment 'Hero Costume: '''Manami's hero costume is certainly...unique. Because of the amount of body fur and possible risk of heat stroke, the costume makers were tasked with making a flexible suit. The suit works as long as everything is shaved properly anyways. The suit is a leotard of sorts (more like a playboy bunny sort of deal), having a small jacket to hide the collar bone and thin stockings. Despite the restrictiveness of the stockings, they still allow air flow. The small jacket has two small pockets. PicsArt 05-27-07.23.54.png|Manam(School Uniform) Takao azur lane drawn by kishiyo 27e90e688e00d9e6562fde74dd0198e3.png|Manami(Hero Suit) Trivia *Undeclared best bear Quotes uwu ''Disclaimer- Obviously, this art is not my own and belongs to Accio(Danbooru), creator of many amazing pieces of art.